Enregelado
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Sob suas patas, em torno de seu peito, e congelando qualquer reminiscência feliz; tudo o que Remus Lupin havia sido estava agora congelado no passado. [SiRem]


**Título: **Enregelado

**Sinopse: **Sob suas patas, em torno de seu peito, e congelando qualquerreminiscência feliz; tudo o que Remus Lupin havia sido estava congelado no passado.

**Avisos: **Insinuação de um possível relacionamento entre Sirius e Remus. Nada explícito. Se passa possivelmente no último ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts.

* * *

A grama rala e recoberta de neve, no chão frio e inóspito da Floresta Proibida era insistentemente pateada por quatro pares de patas. Cada par em seu tamanho e formato diferente, coalhando o chão esbranquiçado com uma confusão adorável de formas. No coração da floresta, onde definitivamente não deviam estar em uma madrugada fria como aquela, _o mundo era deles._

Não deviam estar ali. Era perigoso, alguém poderia se ferir. Tudo poderia dar errado em um simples deslize – e não o tipo divertido de deslize que fizera James escorregar estupidamente sobre uma camada traiçoeira de gelo, fazendo o imenso cervo se estatelar no chão dolorosamente.  
Sirius ganiu, e com certeza teria soado como uma risada se estivesse em sua forma humana. Não deviam estar ali, mas que tipo de argumento racional poderia rivalizar com o sentimentalismo que se apossava de seu coração canino enquanto observava Remus? Que, naquele momento, rodeava o cervo que tentava se reerguer nas quatro patas, obviamente com ganas de se juntar a ele sobre a superfície deslizante do riacho congelado. Era adorável. Suas patas nervosas resvalando a terra, como se tentasse decidir se era seguro ou não se aventurar - e _derretia_ seu coração o fato de que conseguia imaginar o Remus real, humano, naquele mesmo dilema. Sempre tão contido, tão centrado de si e resoluto, enquanto Sirius e James derrubavam as paredes de Hogwarts, transcendiam quaisquer limites, flertando com o caos e querendo alcançar o mundo.

E por que não? O mundo _era_ deles.

Enquanto o cervo montava-se novamente sobre as quatro patas, conseguindo um equilíbrio bastante precário, o discreto roedor amarelo, de pelo puído, escalara as colossais pernas do lobisomem. Passeou inadvertidamente sobre suas costas, acomodando-se atrás de suas orelhas pontudas – uma das quais mordiscou com os dentes pontiagudos do roedor que era. Um convite amigável, porque até Peter era mais audacioso que Remus em momentos como aquele.

Vencendo o medo, as garras afiadas do lobisomem cravaram na grossa camada de gelo, e ele deslizou com muito mais facilidade do que o instável cervo mais adiante. Suas orelhas se remexeram e Sirius sentiu-se tão quente que era como se o verão tivesse se antecipado no meio de toda aquela neve. Sentado aonde estava, o rabo afastando montes grandes de neve a medida que se abanava, ele observou em silêncio. Seus três melhores amigos. E embora Remus, ao contrário dos demais, não tivesse total consciência do que de fato acontecia, Sirius sabia que ele estava ali.

Sabia que ele estava ali, pois havia menos machucados ao fim de cada nova lua cheia. Sabia que ele estava ali, pois, apesar de cansado e dolorido, ele acordava no dia seguinte e era capaz de sorrir. Um sorriso fácil, grato. Um sorriso que dizia tudo e ao mesmo tempo calava fundo na alma de Sirius. E oh, Deus, como o _amava._ Tão diferentes, tão iguais.

O enorme cão negro se agitou sobre as quatro patas e se adiantou até a beira do lago enregelado. Prestes a se juntar aos outros, parou diante da pegada carimbada na neve fofa na qual acidentalmente pisara. Sua própria pata poderia ter causado aquela marca, embora fosse muito menor. Era do lobisomem. Tão parecidos, e ele se perguntava por que, dentre todos os outros, fora ele a se sair tão parecido com Remus.

Mas ele sabia. Embora não pudesse escolher sua forma como animago – nenhum bruxo podia – ele desejou ardentemente que se assemelhasse a Remus de alguma forma. Porque a visão desolada do garoto se dirigindo sozinho à Casa dos Gritos era mais do que podia suportar. Porque para curar a dor e a solidão de Remus, ele sabia que não bastaria ser _quase._ Ele desejou até as entranhas que pudesse ser igual a Remus. Rezou ardentemente por algo que o deixasse provar que Remus não era um monstro. Por algo que quebrasse suas barreiras.

E todas as vezes em que quase morreu no processo de transformação foram varridas de sua mente quando pousou a cabeça canina no colo de Remus pela primeira vez. Nunca esqueceria a impressão que viu por trás dos olhos âmbar do lobisomem. Gratidão. Reconhecimento irrestrito e incompleto, e todas as barreiras haviam vindo abaixo naquele momento. Não importava que fossem animais, que fossem dois homens, ou que a iminência de uma guerra estivesse prestes a eclodir. Não importava, pois Sirius sabia que Remus o amava. Irrestritamente. Impossivelmente.

Um uivo longo e agudo o despertou de seus devaneios, antes que uma confusão de pelos e dentes o arrastasse para o meio do lago congelado. E ele correu atrás de Remus pelo piso de gelo, como se nada no mundo fosse mais valioso. Como se não houvesse perigo no que faziam.  
Como se o mundo fosse deles.  
E _era._

E Remus fitava essa mesma superfície gelada agora. Quinze anos depois. O vento trazia aos seus ouvidos os ganidos, o ruído trôpego de James sobre a terra compacta, o chiado de Peter quando ele se dependurava em suas orelhas. Ele fora o único que restara. Perder Sirius pela segunda vez era excruciante. Tão doído, tão cru, que ele buscara refúgio na lua cheia. E enquanto se transformava, contorcendo-se no chão _sozinho;_ dores já suas velhas conhecidas explodindo por detrás de seus olhos, ele com prazer sentiu-se perder entre a racionalidade e a sua total ausência.  
E perdido no meio de toda aquela dor, ele não entendia. Nunca entenderia por completo como puderam ter sido tão, tão felizes, e ao mesmo tempo, tão impossivelmente tristes.

Porque o mundo havia, algum dia, sido deles.  
E porque oh, como _os amava.  
Tanto._  
Irrestritamente.  
Impossivelmente.

* * *

**NA: **Simples e triste, sinto muito por isso! Reviews, impressões e críticas são super bem vindas, não se acanhem! Nos vemos em breve.


End file.
